Pride
by Roku-Sarael
Summary: Axel is a very proud creature. His red heair like the plumage of a peacock, strutting around with the air of supiriority...that is until a new member joined the organization  AkuRoku   Rated M for implied stuff


**A/N: So when olette asked me to write about pride this sorta just dramatically flew out of my pen. Anyways! Its rated M because it has some sorta crazy implied stuff and its just to be safe! Gracias Lette! [P.S. No i dont own kingdom hearts or any of the characters]**

Pride

If there was one thing about the Flurry of Dancing Flames that was distinguishable in his personality was that he was a very _proud __creature._ He walked with an air of certain confidence. Arrogant and cocky, piercing acidic green eyes glinting with mischief, mouth upturned into a dreadful smirk. One might compare him to a male peacock, bright red plumage flaunted in front of the lesser candidates.

But the fire wielder had a right to be proud. He could snuff out opposition. But he was rather foolish when someone questioned his dignity. He'd fight tooth and nail to defend his honor. With one word, VIII would accept the challenge, weather it be a fight with weapons, or a battle of the minds. It could be a silly trivial jeer to do something stupid. After every challenge, may it be major or minor, he'd always prevail, with his chest held out and the familiar glint in his eyes.

The red-head would always, not shun, but select, those he wanted to spend time with. An unusual Nocturne that he was superior over by one notch, was soon his favorite partner in crime. But then they got a new member. The Flurries superiors paraded the boy around. They ushered him in and VIII carefully watched the young boy. Once the boy lowered his hood the red head stared, very subtly of course, at the cherubic face, the way the blond gossamer hair sashayed to the side. How big blue eyes looked up into slightly startled green, reflecting the shock of seeing someone new with such rich features. Noticing the attention the blond blushed and looked away. VIII stuck out his hand, eyes showing something that may have been the forbidden emotion that the nobodies could never display, :I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" the boy looked back at him and took the hand offered. "Roxas." he mumbled.

Suddenly Axel was pointed the boys mentor and the boy was a definite protegee .Somehow the fire element sought to protect the light wielder. Becoming a firm hand hold. His proud nature began to shift ever so slightly at first, but gradually he became more worldly, he became more mature. Not that him and his new apprentice wouldn't wreak havoc sometimes out of complete boredom, but he was more like the rock that Roxas secretly needed.

The eleven other members that had been previously exposed to his ass hattery had noticed this, and immediately where amazed, appalled, and or indifferent. Axel still had the air about him. Confident and proud but to a certain extent. No longer could a simple word set the Flurry into a rage of fire, ready to consume. He simply shrugged and or offered some words of clever inclination. Axel humbly accepted everything that came his way. All because of that little blonde.

So as the red head slept with the boy. In a flurry of kisses, panting, heat and passion, the words dropped from his lips as the smaller arched and screamed and shouted the words with the same fever back into the heated temperature of the Flames room. Passion filled kissed filled with lust and that one unmentionable 'L' word, the one they couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't feel. The one they did feel.

_Axel,__Axel,__Axel_ came off the blonds lips like a mantra. As they both reached the peak of feeling they weren't supposed to feel, Axel stared deep inside of the blue. "I love you." he said bluntly. Roxas smiled. "I love you too." Axel felt pride swell up in his chest once again, but a different sort of pride. He was proud of himself that he had changed, for the better, for someone, for Roxas. Proud that he learned to love and that this wasn't some random fuck that he planned to leave the next day. He was proud of Roxas, for being able to love an arrogant, selfish, bastard like him. For being able to change him, and for letting Axel love him back.

Axel was a very proud creature.

**A/N: Yay! anyways! hope you liked it and be sure to reveiw, i might write some more stuff like this if someone gives me a good prompt! ;D**


End file.
